


consider yourself lucky

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr prompt "any chance we could get one where heather and veronica go in to get the corn nuts together and heather ain't takin jd's shit?"<br/>also- the title is just a line i stole from something heather says because i tried for too long to come up with a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consider yourself lucky

it seemed, to veronica, as if they’d been sitting in the parked car for hours before heather broke the silence with a “you’re getting corn nuts”, having assumed veronica would have known what to do, but forgetting that she hadn’t actually been to a party before. veronica nodded quickly, almost tripping over her own feet getting out of the car. she began to walk towards the seven eleven and heard the slam of a door behind her.

“for fuck’s sake, veronica, wait for me!”   
veronica spun around, to see heather chandler half running to catch up. “god, i bring you to a party and you try and ditch me before we even get there.”  
“i thought you wanted me to get them? that you wouldn’t be seen dead in a place like this?” she was confused to say the least, why would she tell her to get corn nuts if she was just going to go in herself?

“if i left you, you’d fuck it up.” heather explained, knowing that technically that wasn’t true. she just didn’t much like being alone in the car, in the dark (still, that didn’t stop her for laughing whenever mcnamara screamed when someone turned the lights off suddenly- she wasn’t  _that_  scared of the dark).  
veronica turned to grin at her, “you’re so nice to me aren’t you?”  
heather laughed, despite herself. “please- i could be so much worse, consider yourself lucky.”  
“oh, i do.” veronica said quietly, looking away and heather frowned, wondering what she meant by that.

an awkward silence fell between the two of them as they entered the seven eleven only to see it wasn’t as deserted as it usually was at this time. a tall boy, dressed in a dark trenchcoat stood in the corner by the slurpee machine, sipping out of a large cup (the largest they had, in fact). veronica glanced over at him and smiled slightly, and heather narrowed her eyes at him.  
“it’s creepy trenchcoat kid, isn’t it? seriously, veronica?” she half whispered, half hissed, pulling her over to where the savoury snacks were situated. “come on, you can do so much better than him.” better than him, like her for example. not that- not that she was an option, obviously. but  _still_.

veronica shrugged, looking over the top of the packets of chips towards him.  
“i don’t know, he’s kind of- he’s not bad looking.”  
seeing heather’s vaguely offended expression, she backtracked quickly.   
“okay, you get the corn nuts, i’ll go and get something to drink, okay?”  
heather raised an eyebrow, not really believing her. “fine, whatever. and for next time, remember. it’s bq, not plain. buy me plain corn nuts and i won’t talk to you for a week.”  
was she joking? veronica wasn’t sure, she wouldn’t put it past heather to give somebody the silent treatment for less, but she nodded and hurried off straight to-

the slurpee machine. of course she would.   
veronica pretended not to notice him, to be more interested in the jars of red vines on a nearby counter, looking around before taking one and popping it in her mouth.   
“greetings and salutations. want a slurpee with that?” veronica smiled, triumphant and turned to face him. she’d never really had much of a taste for slurpees, she’d had a few as a kid, at the movies with martha and betty.   
“no, but if you’re nice, i’ll let you buy me a big gulp.”

so they were flirting. right in front of her, perfect, great, fantastic. heather picked up the corn nuts, trying her hardest to look like she wasn’t listening, like she wasn’t jealous. she wasn’t jealous! she wasn’t!

the boy laughed, taking another sip of his slurpee. “that’s like going to micky d’s to order a salad. the slurpee is the signature dish of the house. did you say cherry or-”  
he was cut off by heather chandler suddenly appearing besides veronica, smiling up at him (although her eyes were almost boring holes into his skull).   
“she said big gulp, actually.” she grabbed veronica’s arm (almost grabbing her hand, almost, but not quite). “now excuse us, we have a party to go to.”

he didn’t even look at her, still smiling at veronica. “bag the party. hang out here.”  
veronica laughed, but looked at heather nervously, not wanting to annoy her more. “ah, seven eleven. swanky first date.”

a date! this was so not a date! how was she going to get her out of there?   
“well, i don’t know if you were listening to either of us, but she can’t go on a date with you right now.”  
he made eye contact with her for the first time (god, even his eyes were creepy) and shrugged “why not- it’s only a party”

“it’s not a party. it’s a date. she can’t go on a date with you, because she’s going on one with me, is that okay with you?” heather snapped, hardly realising what she’d said until she’d already said it. crap, crap, crap, she’d fucked up now, what if veronica never wanted to talk to her again. she had to move now, get them both out of there before she said something else stupid. she pulled an incredibly stunned veronica out of there, and towards the car, leaving the corn nuts, she could always get more another time, she had to get away. as soon as they were outside veronica turned to her, barely able to speak. “did you- did you mean that, just then, that this is a- a date? oh my god, if i’d known i- i would have worn something nicer.”

truthfully, heather hadn’t intended for it to be a date, she’d just made it up on the spot. but it could always be a date if veronica wanted it to be, it wasn’t like heather herself didn’t want it to be. not that it had to be- but it would be nice.  
“what do you mean wear something nicer? you look- really, really good. you’re all good.” and now she was lost for words, she was  _never_  lost for words, it simply didn’t happen. and now veronica wouldn’t stop talking, like she was some sort of broken pipe that was just flooding words everywhere. but how to shut her up?

heather suddenly put her hands on her shoulders, leaned up and kissed her, the only sound being a startled squeak from a very red faced veronica. after what was only a few seconds, but seemed to feel both longer and shorter at the same time, she pulled away,

“are you okay now? come on.  **let’s motor**.”


End file.
